Liens de Captivité
by selene Magnus
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle aurait à subir les horreurs de la captivité ! Lui non plus d'ailleurs
1. Chapter 1

**Liens de Captivité**

* * *

><p>- Honnêtement Mme Benson, je suis étonné de l'état de santé de votre fille<p>

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Sa déshydratation est minime. Elle sera sur pied rapidement

- C'est une nouvelle rassurante ! Pourquoi avoir cet air inquiet ?

- Parce qu'après avoir passé 7 jours enfermée dans cette cave sans eau ni nourriture, elle devrait au mieux, être en déshydratation sévère. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait survécu vu son jeune âge

- Ce qui signifie, selon vous, qu'il y avait à boire dans la cave, malgré ce qu'on pensait

- J'ai parlé de son cas avec mon collègue, qui s'occupe de soigner l'Agent Porter

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, lui c'est le contraire. Vu sa taille, il aurait dû mieux supporter les privations que votre petite fille, or c'est lui qui souffre de déshydratation sévère, et d'anemie

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il a donné sa part de vivres à ma fille

- Je pense que c'est plus que ça. Mon collègue m'a montré des traces sur ses bras

- Quelles traces ?

- Des coupures répétées sur ses veines

- Des coupures récentes ?

- Oui, et faites avec les dents

- Il aurait été mordu ? Peut être des rats ? Il faut vérifier, je sais que les rats peuvent transmettre des maladies graves et…

- Non, il n'y avait pas de rats dans cette cave. Je crois qu'il s'est volontairement entaillé les veines plusieurs fois, en utilisant la seule arme tranchante à sa disposition : ses dents

- Mais ? Dans quel but ? …Pour en finir, vous croyez ?

- Pas du tout Mme Benson. Pour sauver votre petite fille. Le labo a trouvé des restes de sang digéré dans ses selles. Je crois que Mr Porter a fait boire à votre fille son sang pour la nourrir

- Quoi ?

- Le sang est très nutritif, et contient beaucoup d'eau. C'est ce qui lui a permit de survivre. Sans la présence d'esprit de Mr Porter, elle n'aurait pas survécu. C'est son acte, apparemment répété, qui en sauvant votre enfant, a aggravé le propre état de santé de Mr Porter. Un jour de plus, et ses reins lâchaient.

* * *

><p>- Salut<p>

- Hmmm. Salut

- Tu es à l'hôpital, Dean. Va doucement

- Je vois ça _- fit-il en regardant la pièce._ - Mais au premier abord, je m'étais cru au paradis. Argh, j'ai la voix cassée

- Tu dois boire. Tiens _- Elle lui donne de l'eau_

- Merci. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est tirée d'affaire, grâce à toi Dean. Je ne sais pas comment te…

- Chuuut. Qu'elle soit en vie est la meilleure des récompenses, et la seule que je veux

- J'en ai pourtant une autre à te donner

_Elle se lève, et ouvre la porte_

- Mr Dean ! _- Une petite fille arrive en courant dans la chambre. Olivia la rattrape et la prend dans les bras pour l'approcher du lit, sur lequel elle la dépose doucement._

- Ne t'agite pas ma puce. Il est malade

- Tu va pas mourir Mr Dean, hein ?

- Mais non petite crevette. Je suis déjà en train de guérir

- Je suis pas une crevette !

- Mais si regarde, t'es toute maigre ! Va falloir te remplumer un peu _- Il lui chatouille le ventre, elle rit -_ Je vais te faire livrer des steaks moi !

_Elle secoue la tête._

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas la viande ? Olivia, tu n'en fais pas une végétarienne quand même ?

_Il fait un signe à l'enfant pour qu'elle se penche. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille._

- Chut… c'est un secret, tu veux bien ?

_Elle opine du chef._

- Bien, alors écris-le dans ma main, comme ça ta Maman ne saura pas la réponse

_Elle trace un mot dans sa paume. Il place son autre main pour cacher :_

- Ne copie pas Olivia !

_Olivia est étonnée de les voir si complices, alors que sa fille est plutôt du genre timide avec tout le monde, y compris ses amis du poste où elle l'emmène pourtant régulièrement. Mais avec Dean, la glace est vraiment rompue. C'est agréable et touchant de les voir s'amuser comme ça, d'un petit rien._

- Maman dit que c'est toi qui m'as sauvée

- Non c'est elle. Parce qu'elle est arrivée pour nous délivrer. C'est Superwoman

- Non, on dit Wonder-woman !

- Ah oui ! Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il faut lui laisser un fouet dans les mains _- dit-il en regardant Olivia malicieusement._

- Toi tu es Superman !

- Ouff ! J'ai plus le style peu aimable de Batman

- Arrg, lui j'aime pas. Il me fait peur !

- Et moi je te fais pas peur ?

_Elle secoue négativement la tête._

- Même comme ça ?_ - Il prend un air sévère. Elle secoue encore la tête._

- Tu es une petite fille très courageuse, tu sais ça ? Comme ta Maman

_Olivia s'approche :_ - Allez ma chérie. Il faut rentrer maintenant

- Non je veux pas !

- Léna, ne fais pas ta têtue !

- Hummm, on sait de qui cela vient _- réplique Dean en souriant. Olivia lui lança un regard agacé._

- Je veux faire un bisou d'abord ! Mr Dean, tu veux bien ?

- Oh, un bisou !_ - Il prend un air ennuyé._

- Tu n'aimes pas les bisous ?

_Il sourit :_ - Si j'adore les bisous. Mais tu dois le dire à personne

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon toutes les filles voudront me faire des bisous, mais je préfère quand c'est toi

_Elle se jette dans ses bras._

- Tu es adorable, poussin

- Je t'aime beaucoup Mr Dean

- Je t'aime aussi ma puce, très beaucoup

- Mais non ça se dit pas ça !

- Ah c'est vrai ! Comment on dit alors ?

- Ben… on dit qu'on aime beaucoup

- Mais si on aime plus que beaucoup ?

_Elle hausse les épaules :_ - Je sais pas moi !

_Il sourit encore :_ - Allez, viens me faire un dernier bisou, avant de rentrer à la maison

_Olivia prit ensuite sa fille par la main._

- Au revoir Mr Dean. Tu viendras nous voir quand tu seras guéri, dis ?

- Bien sûr ! _- Il réalise son erreur et lève les yeux vers Olivia_ - Enfin, si ta Maman est d'accord ?

_Les yeux suppliants de sa fille tournés vers elle, Olivia ne put que céder._

- Allez on y va chérie. Faut laisser Dean se reposer

* * *

><p><em>Sorties de la pièce, elle confie sa fille à une infirmière :<em>

- J'en ai pour pas longtemps, tu reste tranquille Léna, ok ?

_Sans que sa fille la voit, elle retourne dans la chambre de Dean, surpris de la revoir si vite._

- Dean, il faut qu'on parle

- Je suis désolé Olivia, j'ai répondu trop vite, je m'en excuse

- Je n'aime pas trop être placée devant le fait accompli, mais cette fois ce n'est pas très grave

- Donc tu veux bien ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je vienne la voir chez toi ?

- Je n'ai pas pour principe de mentir à ma fille

- Merci Olivia, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Elle compte beaucoup, tu sais

_Elle s'assoit sur le lit_

- Dean, je sais ce que tu as fait … pour la sauver, je…

- J'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait

- Non tu sais que non

_Il détourna son regard sur un mur._

- Tu sais Olivia, je … j'ai jamais été proche des gamins. En fait ils m'agaçaient, je ne les comprenais pas, je faisais même tout pour les éviter. Et puis quand ces pourris m'ont chopé et balancé dans cette cave… au début j'étais bien sûr content que ta fille soit entière, mais je pensais qu'on s'en sortirait très vite. Quand, après quelques heures, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de nous évader, j'ai un peu paniqué ! Si la gosse se mettait à pleurer ou juste chouiner, je ferai quoi moi ? J'ai pas la vocation de nounou !

_Olivia imagina avec un certain amusement la scène._

- Mais ta fille … elle est extraordinaire. Elle s'est même pas plainte, elle ne pleurait pas, elle restait calme et digne, ce petit bout de rien. Et pendant que je la tenais dans mes bras, pour la réchauffer et la réconforter, qu'elle me racontait sa toute jeune vie trépidante, j'ai bien réalisé qu'elle était ta fille et que … que j'aurais tant voulu qu'elle soit la mienne !

_Olivia le regarda mais lui fermait les yeux, tout à ses souvenirs._

- Et ce dernier jour, où j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir tous les deux dans ce trou, alors pendant que je surveillais son souffle et son cœur, j'ai pensé… je devrais pas te le dire, mais j'ai été heureux d'être là, d'avoir été ces quelques jours le seul père qu'elle ait jamais eu

_Olivia touchée, préféra se retourner pour se reprendre. Il posa une main sur son bras :_

- Olivia je t'en prie. Elle a besoin d'un père, elle me l'a dit… laisse-moi l'être, je t'en supplie. Tu sais mieux que personne la douleur de grandir sans un père, laisse-moi être cette figure pour elle. Qu'elle sache que quelqu'un d'autre que toi l'aime, et veut veiller sur elle … je pourrais l'emmener de temps en temps au parc, aller au cinéma, des petites choses comme ça. Olivia s'il te plait… j'aime beaucoup cette enfant…

_Elle se lève :_ - Je sais pas Dean, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir

_Elle se dirige vers la porte :_ - On verra. Repose-toi bien _- Elle sort._

« Je pensais pas qu'une deuxième fille Benson emprisonnerait mon cœur. Elles sont irrésistibles »

* * *

><p><em>Dean entre dans le salon.<em>

- Mr Dean !_ - hurle une voix stridente._

- Oh doucement ! _- Il s'éloigne -_ Regarde ce que je tiens

- Ooooooh ! _- Il lui tend le cornet de glace qu'elle s'empresse d'aggripper._

- Dépêche-toi avant qu'il fonde et que ta Maman nous voit…

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? _- s'écrit Olivia, en revenant d'avoir été rangé le manteau de Dean._

- C'est rien Olivia. Une toute petite glace

- J'ai interdit les sucreries !

- Oui mais je lui avais promis. Tu sais le petit « secret » entre elle et moi

- C'était ça ? Une glace !

- Faut bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu, cette petite

- Dis tout de suite que je martyrise ma fille !

- Ne le prends pas comme ça Olivia, c'était pas fait méchamment

_Il retourne vers l'entrée, où il se penche et récupère quelque chose qu'il avait caché en arrivant._

- J'ai aussi pensé à toi, je suis pas un goujat _- Il lui tend une boîte._

- Mes chocolats préférés ! Comment tu sais la marque ?

- Eh je suis flic moi aussi

- Ils viennent de Paris, Dean, tu es fou !

- Rien n'est trop bon pour les deux plus belles filles de cette ville

- N'essaie pas de m'acheter avec cette boite ! Je veux plus que tu ramène des sucreries à ma fille

- Ok ok, promis, je le ferai plus. Si on allait au parc ? Il fait super beau

- Oui c'est une idée. Je prends sa veste

* * *

><p><em>Bon j'ai pas trop explicité l'enlèvement de la petite, sa découverte par Dean et leur libération, parce que cela ne m'inspirait pas assez (Olivia inquiète ...), c'était pas assez glamour et je voulais cette histoire sans drame. J'espère ne frustrer personne.<em>

_Bonne lecture_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre - ça se complique les amis_

* * *

><p><em>Dean et Olivia sont assis sur un banc à observer la petite jouer en face.<em>

_Dean dépose une main sur le dossier qu'il rapproche inexorablement de la nuque de sa voisine de banc._

- Dean ! A quoi tu joues là ?

_Il se rapproche d'elle, et lui demande :_

- Et si tu sortais avec moi un de ces soirs ?

- Dean, ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment de discuter de ça !

_Il reprit sa place énervé._

- Tu crois pouvoir me tenir en laisse combien de temps encore ?

- Pardon ?

- J'en peux plus Olivia ! Si je te plais pas, tu me l'avoue en face ! Au lieu de me laisser espérer dans le vide !

- Je t'ai jamais rien promis !

- C'est tout comme ! Tu sais que je t'aime, que je t'attends et que j'espère ! Alors si je suis pas ton genre, si je te dégoûte, tu me le dis ! Comme ça je saurai à quoi m'en tenir ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de s'évertuer à attendre du vent !

_Il se lève énervé. Il marche un instant et s'approche de la petite :_

- Tu veux faire de la balançoire ? Il n'y a personne dessus en ce moment

- Oui

- Alors viens, je vais te pousser

_Il lui prend la main et l'emmène à la balançoire. Olivia ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher, elle sait que l'enfant ne risque rien avec lui, et que c'est sa façon de se calmer. Ils ont déjà eu ce genre de discussion plusieurs fois : il veut une réponse. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Tient-elle à lui ? Oui c'est sûr. Veut-elle une relation avec lui ? Ça elle ne sait pas. A-t-elle encore envie de céder son cœur et ses espoirs à un homme ? Après toutes ses déceptions, y compris le père de Léna qui les a abandonnées sans scrupules, elle a besoin de temps, comment lui faire comprendre ça ?_

* * *

><p><em>Dean pousse gentiment l'enfant sur la balançoire.<em>

- Mr Dean ?

- Oui chérie ?

- Es-tu amoureux de ma Maman ?

_Surpris par la question, il en oublie de retenir le mouvement, et se prend le retour de la balançoire dans le genou._

- Aïe !

- Oh tu as mal ?

- Non non c'est rien bichette

_Il arrête la balançoire et s'accroupit devant l'enfant._

- Écoute ma puce, tout ça ce sont des histoires d'adultes. Tu ne dois pas chercher à comprendre, on est trop compliqué, nous les grands

- Mais tu l'aimes ma Maman ?

- Oui c'est vrai

- Alors vous allez vous marier ?

- Non, écoute-moi : je suis amoureux de ta Maman c'est vrai, mais pas elle. Alors on va pas se marier. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier une chose : c'est que nous t'aimons très fort, aussi bien ta Maman que moi. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma petite fille, ma petite princesse

- Comme si tu étais mon Papa à moi ?

- Oui tout pareil

- Alors je peux bien t'appeler Papa ?

_Cette demande toucha Dean, qui acquiesça._

- Je serai très heureux mon ange, d'être ton Papa

_Il la prend dans ses bras. Il marche un peu, elle s'accrochant à son cou._

- Oh, c'est quoi ?

- Ce sont des cygnes

_Devant ses yeux étonnés, il lui explique :_ - Ce sont de très gros oiseaux, un peu comme de gros canards, mais tous blancs. Tu n'en avais jamais vu ? Même pas à la télé ? Regarde comme ils sont beaux. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non chérie, ne lui lance pas ça ! Les cygnes ne mangent pas les bonbons !

- Quoi alors ?

- La prochaine fois, on emmènera du pain, ok ? Ils préfèrent

- Oh oui. Dis tu m'en achèteras un, dis ?

- Mais non !

- S'il te plait… je serai sage

- Mais on ne garde pas un cygne dans un appartement. Ils ont besoin d'un lac entier.

- Mais j'en veux un. Il s sont trop jolis !

- Alors je t'apporterai un grand poster qu'on accrochera dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Tu pourras le regarder tous les jours et tu penseras aux vrais cygnes du lac

- Oh oui oh oui !

- Bien. Bon on va rejoindre ta Maman. Elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule

_Arrivés en vue d'Olivia, Léna quitta la main de Dean pour courir vers sa mère_

- Maman, Maman !

- Et ben quelle agitation !

- On a vu des cygnes ! Ils étaient trop beaux, et tous blancs. Et Papa a dit que j'aurai un grand poster où je pourrais les voir tous les jours !

- Papa a dit ça ?

- Oui ! C'est super non ?

- Oui ma chérie, c'est super

* * *

><p>- Allez mon cœur, assied toi pour manger ton goûter<p>

- Oui Maman

_Olivia lança un regard à Dean, lui signifiant qu'elle voulait lui parler, et sans délais. Il la suivit donc dans la chambre où commença la bataille à voix baissées._

- De quel droit tu te permets de telles choses ?

- Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si j'usurpais la place

- Non mais tu t'entends là ?

- Son père a mis les voiles et il est pas prêt de se repointer

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Parce que tu espère encore son retour, à ce connard, c'est ça ?

- Non pas du tout ! Mais ce n'est pas là le problème !

- C'est toi qui fais des problèmes pour un rien

- Un rien ? Un rien ? Parce que je veux pas céder à tes avances, tu te venge en t'accaparant ma fille ?

- C'est ça ce que tu pense de moi ?

- Dean ça suffit ! Que tu te comporte avec elle comme un père, c'est très bien, je suis très heureuse pour elle, mais tu oublie un détail ! Et de taille ! Elle a encore sa mère, je te signale ! Et j'ai mon mot à dire sur son éducation, sur son avenir, et pas qu'un seul ! Alors tes excès de paternalisme, tu les réfrène ! Ou je te mets dehors !

- Tu ferais ça ? … Tu me priverais d'elle ?

- Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place en ce qui la concerne. Je suis sa mère ! C'est moi qui dois choisir qui elle appelle Papa, pas toi !

_Il répliqua l'air triste :_

- Tu peux me traiter d'usurpateur, je m'en fous. Mais toi tu es d'une cruauté sans nom ! Cette gosse, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Que toi tu veux pas de moi, ok, mais elle, elle a besoin de moi ! Il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne ! Pas question !

_Il sortit en claquant la porte._

_ Olivia prit le temps de se calmer avant de rejoindre sa fille, qu'elle trouva se léchant consciencieusement les doigts ! Comme lui avait montré Dean, malgré les remontrances d'Olivia._

- Où il est Papa ?

- Euh… il est rentré chez lui

- Sans me dire au-revoir ? _- fit-elle les yeux tristes._

_Olivia s'assit résignée sur le divan. Elle sort son portable pour écrire un SMS._

« On finira cette discussion calmement, ok ? En attendant, tu remonte pour souhaiter bonne nuit à ta fille. Elle t'attend »

* * *

><p><em>Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean sonna. Olivia lui ouvrit sans montrer la moindre colère. Il gardait les yeux baissés.<em>

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté. Tu avais raison… j'ai dépassé les limites. Pardonne-moi

- On en reparlera calmement, sans excès de testostérone, ok ?

_Il remonta légèrement un coin des lèvres._

- T'es souvent en surdose toi aussi

- A force de bosser avec des mecs, ça déteint

_Il entre et lui tend un bouquet :_

- Je suis un idiot

- C'est vrai. Mais un idiot qui le reconnait, c'est tout bénef

- Papa ! Tu étais où ?

- Je suis sorti acheter quelque chose

- Pour moi ?

- Non. Tout n'est pas toujours pour toi ! C'était des fleurs, pour ta Maman

- Oh qu'elles sont jolies !

- Et je voulais te faire un bisou magique, avant de partir

- Magique ?

- Oui, parce qu'il contient tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tu le veux ce bisou ?

- Ouiiiii

_Elle se jette sur lui. Il la serre très fort._

- Bonne soirée ma princesse. Dors bien

- Bonne nuit Papa

* * *

><p><em>Bon cela s'arrange un peu, c'est toujours ça<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Dernier chapitre : Grand Final Hollywoodien, je n'en dit pas plus_

* * *

><p><em>Olivia se laissa tomber sur son canapé.<em>

- Elle s'est endormie comme une masse ! Merci Dean, pour cette journée entière. C'était génial

- Faut dire qu'elle en a bien profité. Je ne l'avais jamais vu courir partout comme ça !

- C'était une merveilleuse idée que tu as eu, merci beaucoup. J'ai énormément apprécié… qu'on soit comme ça… tous les trois

_Elle déposa un bras sur le dossier du sofa, et y posa dessus sa tête penchée, en regardant Dean, assis juste à côté. Il lut dans le sourire qu'elle lui offrait, une invitation. Il plaça une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et délicat. Quand il cessa le baiser, elle lui dit :_

- Sois plus énergique s'il te plait

_Alors il recommença, mais plus fougueusement. Le ballet de leurs lèvres et langues s'intensifia, et il la rapprocha de lui en la prenant par la taille. Puis elle rompit le baiser, et il reprit son souffle, en se recalant dans le canapé. Olivia se leva, et Dean eut un petit regret : il aurait bien aimé recommencer!_

_Il fut étonné agréablement quand Olivia lui attrapa une main pour le relever et l'emmener vers sa chambre._

* * *

><p><em>Au petit matin, une main fluette ouvrit délicatement la porte. L'intruse découvrit que le grand lit où elle venait régulièrement se blottir contre sa maman, était cette fois bien rempli. Qu'à cela ne tienne, et comme rien ne peut décourager une Benson, la fillette escalada le lit sans bruit et se cala entre les deux adultes.<em>

- Ouinnnn

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? _- s'insurgea Olivia, en allumant précipitamment sa lumière. Elle y vit sa fille pleurer et Dean se reculer penaud._

- Dean ! Tu lui as écrasé le bras !

- Pardon ! Je savais pas qu'elle était là !

- Là ma chérie, c'est rien. Viens contre Maman. Dean, décale-toi un peu ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est comprimée

- Je peux pas. J'aurais plus de drap

- Grrrr, c'est pas grave, ça !

- Si, ça l'est ! _- fit-il avec un regard direct dans les yeux d'Olivia_

- Ma chérie, on va jouer à un jeu. Tu mets tes mains sur tes yeux, là comme ça. Et puis tu comptes aussi loin que tu peux, d'accord ?

_La petite obéit, pendant que Dean et Olivia cherchaient activement du regard l'objet salvateur. Elle lui fit un signe du doigt pour désigner le lieu d'atterrissage de son caleçon. Il se leva le plus délicatement possible pour s'enquérir de sa modeste protection. Ce fut juste à temps. La petite, agacée par ce jeu ennuyeux, découvrit ses yeux._

- Maman ? Si on jouait plutôt au Papa et à la Maman ?

_Dean faillit s'étouffer en pouffant. Olivia lui lança un regard noir._

- Tu veux jouer avec nous Papa ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine ma puce. J'y ai déjà joué moi ! Je file prendre une douche. A tout de suite mes beautés

_Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacune d'elle._

* * *

><p><em>C'était gentillet, pas beaucoup d'action mais de jolis tableaux avec pleins de petits anges autour. J'ai un peu peur de m'éloigner de l'esprit de la série... mais ça fait un bien fou!<em>

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures des Feux de L'Amour avec pour garniture SVU: drôle de recette!_

_oups j'allais oublier : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent que lorsqu'ils sont de mon cru!_


End file.
